


NSFW Sanders Sides Drabbles

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, After An Injury, Alpha!Virgil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Claiming Mark, Clothed Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Talk, Fear Play, First Time, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hemipenis, Hooker, M/M, Marking, Master/Slave, Middle of the Night Sex, Multi, Name-Calling, Omega!Logan, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Sensation Play, Sensitivity, Shower Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Sweet Sex, Teasing, Tickling, Trans!Virgil, Vampire!Virgil, Vibrators, caught masturbating, heat - Freeform, hooker!logan, omega!Vrgil, semi-public, shower, trans!Emile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 82
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: This will be a collection of short Sanders Sides drabbles from Tumblr.  All ships and other manner of things.  Each chapter will have any warnings at the beginning, along with ship and what the prompt was.





	1. “On your knees, now.” Analogical

**Author's Note:**

> “On your knees, now.” Analogical

“On your knees, now.”

The book Logan had been reading fell to the ground with a thump as he slid off the couch, looking up at Virgil. The other side stepped closer, running his fingers through his hair with one hand, the other undoing his own pants.

“Such a good little cock whore.” Virgil breathed, making Logan whimper.

“Yes, sir.”

“Always so ready to suck my cock, such a good boy.” Virgil pushed his pants and underwear down, cock falling out and tapping against Logan’s bottom lip. “Now suck.”


	2. “So, A little birdy told me why you’ve been avoiding me.” anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, A little birdy told me why you’ve been avoiding me.” Warning: Deceit. Note, his name is Dimitri.

“So, A little birdy told me why you’ve been avoiding me.” Dimitri’s voice washed over Virgil, making him jump and spin around.

“I… I don’t.”

“And Doll, I am flattered.” Dimitri smirked, stepping forward, wrapping his hand around the side of Virgil’s neck, pulling him closer.

“You’re lying.” Virgil breath turning into a moan as Dimtri wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling their hips together. 

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dare lie right now, now when I’m this close to getting you to bend over for me.”

Virgil swallowed a moan, fingers grasping the others shirt as he ground their hips together again, cock jumping to life.

“Now how about you stop lying to yourself, and I’ll make you feel real good.”


	3. “You’ve really never done this before?” moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve really never done this before?” moxiety

“Oh, kitten.” Virgil’s voice was soft, his fingers stilling from where they were working in and out Patton. “You’ve really never done this before?”

“N-no, but don’t stop, please don’t.” Patton gasped, his back arching as Virgil’s fingers curled.

“Don’t worry, my pretty kitty. I’m not stopping until you’re coming.”

Patton whimpered, his legs spreading further as Virgil leaned down, pressing kisses up and down his cock, making it twitch.

“Virge.” He whined, fingers grasping the sheets.

“Just relax for me, kitten, doing so good for me.”

“Yes, sir.” Patton shouted, as his cock slid easily into Virgil’s mouth.


	4. “Open up.” Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Open up.” Logince

“Open up.” Logan commanded, pressing his fingers into Roman’s mouth.

The royal whined, doing as told, slicking up his fingers before the other pulled them back and reached behind himself. He knew that Logan was already properly stretched an ready, but the thought that Logan was going for, made his cock jolt against his stomach.

“Fuck, can’t wait to take your cock, feel you come so deep inside of me.” Logan panted, his fingers working into himself.

Sliding his fingers out, Logan shifted back, guiding Roman’s cock to his ass, before slowly sliding down him. Roman’s hips jerked, pressing himself fully into Logan, apology on his lips until he saw Logan’s smirk.

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” Logan purred, rolling his hips before sitting up.

“Want you.” He shivered as Logan pulled up before sinking down again.

“Oh, don’t you worry, my prince you’ll have me. But for that little slip up, it’s going to be on my terms now.”


	5. “Make me.” Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Make me.” Logince

“Fucking brat.” Roman growled, slamming Logan against the wall, hand pressed against his throat.

“Who, me?” Logan smirked, before a gasping moan left his lips, Roman’s hand pressing into his wind pipe.

“You damn well know, who. Now you need to start behaving.” Roman warned.

“Or what? Going to choke me, fuck me with that big cock, spank me?” Logan asked, hissing as Roman grabbed his cock, holding it tight.

“How about I cage you, you little shit? Fuck you until you can’t walk straight for days, and mark as much of your pretty skin in my marks as I can. How about that.”

“Oh, you will either submit now, or I am going to make you. Now what do you want to happen.”

“Make me.”


	6. Oh, you’re in trouble now.  Remxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you’re in trouble now. Remxiety

“Want to head back to my place and have a little… fun?”

Virgil knew he was in trouble the second that Remy grabbed him around the waist, pressing kisses against the back of his neck, whispering the words into his ear. But he found himself nodding, before getting dragged off to Remy’s room, before being shoved onto his bed, his clothes melting off his body.

“Spread ‘em.” Remy growled, Virgil’s legs sliding open as the personifacation of sleep slide between them, mouth pressing against him.

“Rem, fuck, please.”

“Oh, you’re in trouble now, if you think that this is going to last anything shorter than until the sun comes up.” Remy smirked, before pressing in again, his tongue against Virgil’s hole.


	7. “Well, if you’re bored; Wanna have sex?” Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, if you’re bored; Wanna have sex?” Analogical

“This is stupid.” Virgil mumbled, followed by a small ‘sorry’ when Logan looked up over his book.

“Expanding the mind is dumb?” Logan asked, a small smirk on his face.

“No, but I’m bored.” Virgil sighed, closing the book Logan had given him.

“Well, if you’re bored; Wanna have sex?”

Virgil choked as he looked over at Logan, who had marked and put his own book aside.

“Yes.” Virgil swallowed hard, as Logan moved off the couch, before pressing Virgil into the cushions on the other side, pressing their lips together.

Logan’s kisses were hard, hands pressing under Virgil’s hoodie, fingers moving to undo Virgil’s pants.

“Say otherwise right now, or I’m taking you right here on the couch.” Logan breathed against his lips.

“Take me.”


	8. “So… What’s this I hear about you having a crush on me?” Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… What’s this I hear about you having a crush on me?” Logince

“So… What’s this I hear about you having a crush on me?”

Roman jumped at Logan’s voice, spinning around from what he was working on, his face turning red.

“W-what?” Roman stuttered, backing against the table, as Logan slid up to him.

“You heard me, am I wrong?”

“No…”

“Then lets stop the awkward phase and get to the fun stuff, shall we?”

Nodding his head, Roman gasped as Logan’s hands moved to his hips, pressing his lips to his. Roman let out a soft whimper, wrapping his hand around the back of Logan’s neck.

“Is it too early to take this to bed?” Logan asked, against his lips.

“No, fuck, please.”

“Good boy.”


	9. “Stop teasing me so much.. It isn’t fair!” analociet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit. His name is Dimitri.
> 
> “Stop teasing me so much.. It isn’t fair!” analociet

“Stop teasing me so much.. It isn’t fair!” Dimitri cursed, pressing back against Virgil’s fingers.

“Oh, it’s totally fair then.” Logan smirked, as he held Dimitri’s hips still.

“Nooo.” Dimitri whined, as Virgil smacked his ass with his free hand, making him jump.

“Now now, you just said that it was fair, did you not?”

Dimitri grumbled out a whimper, fingers wrapping in the sheets as Logan pressed kisses against his back.

“You did this to yourself, pretty snake.” Logan said, leaning up and kissing Virgil, making Dimitri whine again.


	10. “Already?  Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” ThVi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Involves Thomas.
> 
> “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” ThVi

Thomas’ hips stuttered as Virgil fully seated himself in him, cock spurting onto his stomach.

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” Virgil smirked, sliding out slightly before pressing back in.

“Virge.” Thomas whined, his cock twitching as Virgil pressed deeper.

“Oh, did you think we were done just because you came? I don’t think so, unless you color out.”

Thomas shook his head, back arching as Virgil slowly pulled back before pressing in again, grinding them together.

“Then you better get ready for a nice, long, fuck, my love.” Virgil smirked, each word punctuated with a grind.

“Yes, master.” Thomas breathed, watching Virgil shiver.


	11. “You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t cha?” Pat/sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t cha?” Pat/sleep

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t cha?” Patton cood, running his thumb over Remy’s bottom lip.

“Pat.” Remy breathed, a groan hitching his breath as Patton ground their hips together, pulling Remy further into his lap.

“What was that?”

“Daddy, fuck, please.”

“Oooo, such a dirty mouth, maybe I should wash your mouth out.”

“Please, just let me suck you, Daddy. Want to taste you.”

“Then get on your knees for me, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“So good for me.”


	12. “S-stop teasing me so much," Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “S-stop teasing me so much," Analogical

“S-stop teasing me so much,” Virgil whined, his wrists pulling at the binds around them. “It isn’t fair.”

“Oh, and why not, my dark love? You asked for this.” Logan smirked, pulling the vibrator off Virgil’s cock.

“I asked for sex, not…. not.” Virgil lost his train of thought as Logan lowered the toy back to his cock.

“Are you really complaining? Or you think that you should?”

Virgil moaned, his back arching as Logan ran the toy over him again, resting it against the head of his cock.

“Lo, please?”

“Soon, my love. Soon I’ll give you all you could ever want, but for now you’re at my hands. Ok?”

“Fuck, ok, yea.”

“Good boy.”


	13. “Lay back, I’ll take good care of you.” Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lay back, I’ll take good care of you.” Moxiety

“It’s alright, baby,” Patton soothed, pressing Virgil’s shoulders until he was laying on the bed. “Lay back, I’ll take good care of you.”

“Pat, please.” Virgil breathed, his breath hitching as Patton’s hands worked his pants open.

“Shhh, I got you, Just let me make you feel good.”

Virgil nodded, spreading his legs slightly as Patton’s hands worked over his cock, one hand at the base and the other sliding up and down. Leaning down, Patton pressed kisses against Virgil’s stomach, watching it jolt under his lips.

“Pat, please, more.”

“Uh uh uh, my speed or we stop.” Patton warned, making Virgil shiver.

“Yes, sir.”


	14. “Bend over.” Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bend over.” Moxiety

“Bend over.”

The command was said with such an air of indifference that Patton almost didn’t follow, at least until he looked up at Virgil. The look the other was holding made him swallow hard, following orders and getting on his hands and knees.

“That’s a good boy.” Virgil hummed out, pulling Patton’s pants down, hands grasping his ass.

“Sir?” Patton asked, a soft whine leaving his lips as Virgil leaned down, pressing his tongue against his hole.

“Shhh, just let me touch you.” Virgil coo’d softly, as he ran the tip along his rim before pressing in.

“Yes, sir. Fuck.”


	15. “Oh baby, that’s torture." Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh baby, that’s torture." Prinxiety

Roman groaned as Virgil sat in his lap, pressing kisses to his lips as his hands ran over his shoulders.

“Oh baby, that’s torture.” Roman breathed, as Virgil pressed kisses to his neck.

“It’s supposed to be, my prince.” Virgil smirked, nipping the skin before sucking a mark onto his collar bone, grinding against him again.

“Fuck, Virge.” Roman whimpered.

“Soon, very soon. Just enjoy it my love, just enjoy it.”

“ok, fuck, ok.”


	16. “Can I stay with you tonight?” Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Deceit. His name is Dimitri.
> 
> “Can I stay with you tonight?” Anxceit

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Dimitri’s voice is soft, barely heard over the sound of Virgil’s own panting.

“Yea, fuck, you can.” Virgil groaned, pressing his cock deeper into the other, holding him close.

“Yea? Don’t want me to just leave?’ Dimitri asked, pressing his face into Virgil’s neck.

“Never, fuck, want you here and ready for me to take if I wish it.” Virgil grumbles, though the way he holds him tighter, tells him so much more.

“Ok, fuck, ok.” Dimitri breathes out, nodding as Virgil fucks him harder.


	17. “I just… wanna make you feel good.” Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit (His name is Dimitri)
> 
> “I just… wanna make you feel good.” Moceit

“Come on, tell me.” Patton panted softly, Dimtri’s hands running over his chest.

“I didn’t.” He mumbled, thumbs brushing the others nipples, making him whine.

“Please, Dee, please.”

“I just…” He trailed off, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Tell me.”

“I just… wanna make you feel good.” His voice was nearly a whisper.

“Then have at it, my love. Make me.”


	18. “Oh, you’re in for it now.” Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you’re in for it now.” Prinxiety

Roman let of a soft groan as he watched Virgil, sliding off of his stomach and his ass in the air, before stretching out his back and then sitting on his knees. Climbing on the bed behind him, Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” He growled out softly, letting his hands slide down and up under Virgil’s night shirt.

“Yea?” Virgil asked, pressing his hips back, letting out a stuttery breath as he felt Roman’s hard cock.

“Mhm, and you keep that up, I’m going to show you.”

Virgil bit his bottom lip, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side before leaning his top half back again to the mattress.

“Oh, you’re in for it now.”


	19. "Lay back, I’ll take good care of you.” Remile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Emile is trans.
> 
> "Lay back, I’ll take good care of you.” Remile

“Why won’t he just listen to me, I’m important!” Remy grumbled, pacing the room.

“Do you really want an answer from a therapist, or just a pair of ears to listen?” Emile asked from the bed.

Remy turned to look at him, before huffing and shrugging, moving to lay on the bed, tossing his arm over his eyes. Emile smiled softly, before moving to straddle his hips, making Remy peek at him from under his arm.

“Hi.”

“Hi there.” He smiled, leaning down and moved Remy’s arm out his way before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Wrapping his arm around Emile’s waist, Remy let him deepen the kiss, groaning as the other rocked their hips together.

“Em.” He breathed, his hands moving to Emile’s hips, as he ground their hips together again fingers sliding Remy’s shirt up.

“It’s going to be alright, baby. Lay back, I’ll take good care of you.”


	20. “Oh, baby, that’s torture.” Sleepxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, baby, that’s torture.” Sleepxiety

“Oh, baby, that’s torture.” Remy groaned, fingers tangling in Virgil’s hair.

“That’s the point, Rem.” Virgil smirked, trailing soft kisses up to the tip of his cock, before pressing the flat of his tongue there.

A groan left him again, head falling back as Virgil pressed more kisses back down to his balls, making his legs spread more. Jumping slightly at the tip of his tongue venturing further, tracing against his hole.

“Fuck, Virge.” He whined, as Virgil pressed in slowly a few times.

“We’ll get there, don’t you worry.”


	21. “You have to stay quiet, okay?” Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to stay quiet, okay?” Moxiety

“You have to stay quiet, okay?” Virgil purred into Patton’s ear, arm wrapped around his waist.

“Virge.” Patton whined.

“Shhh, you don’t want me to stop, do you?”

Patton shook his head fast, biting his own bottom lip, hips jerking up into Virgil’s hand, as it pressed on the outside of his pants. Def fingers undid the button and zipper, before sliding in to Patton’s underwear, wrapping his hand around his cock. Patton’s head fell back against the wall, leaving his neck open for Virgil’s lips, pressing kisses over his throat.

“So good for me, pretty baby.” Virgil growled, a smirk sliding over his face as Patton’s cock leaked more in his fist.


	22. “Oooo, you are worked up tonight, this is going to be fun.” Remile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Emile is Trans.
> 
> “Oooo, you are worked up tonight, this is going to be fun.” Remile

“Keep them there, for me.” Remy commanded softly, moving Emile’s hands up to the head board.

“Rem.” He breathed, a shiver rolling through him as Remy nipped his bottom lip.

“Can you be a good boy and do that for me?” Remy asked, running his hands down Emile’s sides.

“Fuck, I… I mean.”

“Oooo, you are worked up tonight, this is going to be fun.” He smirked, making Emile swallow hard.


	23. “Good boy.” Remceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit (His name is Dimitri)
> 
> “Good boy.” Remceit

Warnings: Deceit (His name is Dimitri)

“Make me, sleep slut.” Dimitri growled, pushing at Remy’s chest, before he was slammed against the wall again.

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you, don’t cha?” Remy snarled, pressing a let between Dee’s.

“You.” Dimitri started, before Remy was pulling back and knocking him to his knees, pressing his thumb in his mouth, holding it open.

“Now, you said something about making you, and look, you’re now in perfect position for me to do just that.”

Remy’s eyebrow raise gave him an out, which he threw out the window, by crossing his arms behind his back.

“Good boy.”


	24. “Oh, you’re in trouble now.” Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit (His name is Dimitri), hemipenis
> 
> “Oh, you’re in trouble now.” Moceit

“Oh, you’re in trouble now.”

Dimitri jumped at Patton’s words, his hand stilling where he was touching his cocks, eyes wide at the look Patton was giving him from the doorway.

“None of that, you’re already in trouble, why don’t you finish?” Patton’s voice dipped into a sweet lithe, making Dimtri whimper.

“B-but…”

“No, you were getting close anyway, why not just keep going?” Patton asked, coming in, kicking the door closed and moving to sit on the bed.

Swallowing hard, Dimitri started moving his hand again, sliding it up one cock before down the other. Patton’s eyes tracked the movements, as Dimitri grasped them between his fingers. The sweet smile was still on his face, making Dimitri’s stomach flip flop, knowing what that smile meant.

And trouble was an understatement.


	25. “I bet you taste so sweet." Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I bet you taste so sweet." Moxiety

Patton gasped as Virgil pulled him out from the table, before getting down on his knees, spreading his hands out on his legs. He had been eating a few cookies, figuring the others had gone to bed long ago.

“Virge.” Patton breathed, as Virgil leaned up, nuzzling his face into his stomach.

“I bet you taste so sweet, can I see if I’m right?” Virgil asked, eyes flickering to Patton’s cock slowly pressing harder against his pj pants.

“Ye-yea.” Patton nodded, letting out a breath as Virgil pulled his pants out of the way, wasting no time in taking his cock in his mouth.


	26. we can’t do that here. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we can’t do that here. Logince

“I think you should get on your knees.” Logan said, nearly so casually that Roman choked when it processed.

“What?” Roman hissed, looking through the hole in the wall, out into the living room where the others were absorbed into their movie.

“I said, I think, you should get on your knees.” Logan repeated, stepping closer, hand flattening over Roman’s cock, squeezing him softly.

“Lo, we can’t do that here.” He whined, looking back out, his knees shaking as his eyes flickered back out.

“How about I don’t care, get on your knees.” Logan’s voice dipped into his master voice, making Roman sink before he could even process it. “Good boy.”


	27. please.  Just… let me help you out. Sleepxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please. Just… let me help you out. Sleepxiety

Virgil let out a huff of breath as Remy shoved him back on the bed, moving to straddle his thighs. Trying to sit up, he squirmed as Remy slapped his hands away from where he was trying to undo his hoodie.

“Girl, you need to stop.” Remy sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“I don’t need you to help me, I can go to bed on my own.” He grumbled, shifting under him.

“Virgil, please. Just… let me help you out, please? Everyone is exhausted, Thomas has been tossing and turning and I’m done sugar coating it, it’s you that’s doing it.”

Virgil opened his mouth to argue more, before letting out a deep sigh, moving his hands to rest by his head.

“I know, ok, I do know that I need to sleep. So are you going to knock me out then? Magic pumpkin spiced pixie dust?”

“I was actually thinking a little more hands on, if you’ll let me?” Remy said, resting his hands on Virgil’s stomach.

“Please?”


	28. “Make me.” Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Make me.” Analogical

“Logan.” Virgil whined softly, fingers clenching at the counter, as Logan crowded up behind him.

“Yes, my beloved?” Logan smirked, pressing kisses against the side of his neck.

“Stop, we’re in the kitchen.”

“While I do wear glasses, it doesn’t mean I’m blind, I’m aware of where we are.”

Virgil groaned as Logan nipped the back of his neck, hands sliding to the button on Virgil’s pants.

“Logan, please, stop.”

“Make me.”

Another shiver ran through Virgil, as Logan tapped twice against his stomach, questioning. Licking his lips, Virgil took a deep breathe before letting his head clear, knowing that the other two were off in Roman’s realm, and would be gone for a while. Biting his bottom lip, he pressed himself slightly back against Logan, answering his taps.

“There’s my love.” Logan smiled against his neck, pressing another kiss there, as his fingers worked his pants open.


	29. soft and slow . ThVi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Includes Thomas.
> 
> "Could I please have Thvi with a soft dom Thomas taking care of Vi? Drabble, prompt, or however you want to write it. I just have a craving for the pair and soft domination. Thank you!"

“My speed.” Thomas said softly, hooking the final restraint on Virgil, trapping his legs apart.

Virgil whined softly, but nodded, licking his lips and watching Thomas stand again and slowly slide his own clothes off. Grabbing a bottle of lube, Thomas climbed back on the bed, between Virgil’s spread legs.

“Going to stretch you now.” Thomas told him, waiting for the nod before coating his fingers.

A small hiss let Virgil as the cool tips of Thomas’ fingers touched over his hole, before pressing in gently. Against his stomach, his cock twitched and leaked, Virgil fighting to keep still, small whines leaving his mouth.

“Good?” Thomas asked, pressing kisses to Virgil’s thighs, as he added a second finger.

“Yes, sir.”

“So good for me, letting me show you how much you mean to me.” Thomas smiled, watching Virgil flush.

“Sir!” He whined, as Thomas pressed his fingers deeper.

“None of that, you mean so much to me, so much more than just a quick fuck.”

“Sir, please.” Virgil sobbed, back arching as Thomas added a third finger to him.

“We’ll get there soon enough, don’t you worry.”


	30. “If you want to stop, you have to tell me, love.” Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you want to stop, you have to tell me, love.” Prinxiety

Virgil squirmed under Roman’s touch, hands squeezing nearly too hard on his forearms. Roman frowned slightly, as his hands came to a stop on Virgil’s hips, holding him as he looked at Virgil biting his lip.

“If you want to stop, you have to tell me, love.” Roman said, his voice soft.

“N-no, don’t want to.” Virgil shook his head, eyes finding Roman’s.

“Virge.”

“I promise, I don’t want to stop, I’ve just never done this before. Sensitive.” Virgil mumbled the last word, flush taking over his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, we can go slower then, ok?”

“Yea, ok.” Virgil nodded, a soft smile on his face as Roman leaned in to kiss him.


	31. “Can I kiss you here?” Remceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Deceit (His name is Dimitri)
> 
> “Can I kiss you here?” Remceit

It was a game mixed with exploring, testing limits to see what was ok, and what wasn’t. It switched constantly, who was the one exploring and who was the map under his hands and lips.

“Can I kiss you here?” Dimitri asked, making a circle with his finger tip against Remy’s hip bone.

“Y-yea.” Remy swallowed, a whimper leaving his throat as Dimtri’s lips pressed against the skin.

“Ooo, I think I found your weakness.” Dimitri smiled, sealing his mouth over the skin and sucking.

Remy’s moans grew louder, his hand snaking into Dimitri’s hair, other hand clenching the sheets.


	32. “I’ve just…. wanted this for so long," Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve just…. wanted this for so long," Analogical

Virgil’s breath was coming out in soft pants, shivers running through him as Logan pressed kisses to his neck. A soft nip made a whimper come out, his fingers clutching at Logan’s shirt.

“Are you ok, my beloved?” Logan asked, pulling back, his arms sliding around Virgil’s waist.

“Yea,” Virgil squeaked, as Logan tilted his head. “I’ve just…. wanted this for so long, and it’s better than I ever imagined.”

Logan smiled softly, leaning in and pressing their lips together, hands sliding down to Virgil’s hips.

“Are you ready for more, then?”

“Yes, please.” Virgil nodded, gasping as Logan’s hand slid to the front of his pants, cupping his cock.

“They lay back and let me take care of you.”


	33. “On your knees.” Remile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Trans Emile.
> 
> “On your knees.” Remile

“On your knees.”

Emile shivered at the deep tone of Remy’s voice, as he slid out of his chair and onto the floor. Watching at Remy stepped closer, fingers moving to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer to his crotch.

“You’ve been working too hard again.” Remy tsked, giving the strands of Emile’s hair a small tug.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, sir.” Emile moaned, as he pulled his hair again, nodding his head to show his consent.

“We talked about you leaving this office at least once every hour, and how long have you been here?”

“Uhm, I don’t.”

“Three, it’s been three hours.”

“I’m sorry.” Emile bit his lip, as Remy undid the fly of his own jeans, pulling his cock out.

“Why don’t you make it up to me then, show me how sorry you are for making me wait for you. And maybe if you do good enough, I’ll return the favor, yea? Suck your tiny little cock until you’ve come again and again, soaking my face.”

“Yes, sir.” Emile whined, already feeling his boxers sticking to his wetness, leaning in and grabbing his hips.

“Such a good boy.” Remy moaned, as Emile slid his mouth over his cock.


	34. “Make me.” Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Make me.” Analogical

“Make me.” Virgil said, a smirk on his face, as he walked up the stairs, leaving Logan glaring at him.

Making his way down the hall fast, he slid into his room, closing the door behind him. Before he could even turn around, he was getting pressed against the wood,

“You’re in big trouble now.” Logan growled in his ear, pressing his hips against Virgil’s ass, letting him feel just how hard he is.

“Oh, am I?” Virgil asked, his voice wavering slightly.

“Indeed, you wanted me to make you, and I’m going to. And only your safe word will save you today, understood?”

“Yes, sir.


	35. “Can I kiss you here?” ThVi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Includes Thomas, Trans Virgil.
> 
> “Can I kiss you here?” ThVi

Virgil let out a small noise as Thomas pulled him to straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sliding his hands up under his shirt, Thomas teased his fingers over the skin, tilting his head to capture him in a kiss. A moan left Virgil as his hips jerked, pressing harder down over Thomas’ cock.

Moving them, Thomas pressed Virgil into the couch, kissing him as his fingers worked Virgil’s pants open.

“This ok?” Thomas asked, before pulling them down when Virgil nodded.

Tossing them and his boxers to the side, Thomas slid down, holding Virgil’s thigh with one hand, the other teasing between his legs.

“Can I kiss you here?”

“Please, yes.” Virgil nodded, moaning as Thomas leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Virgil cock, before sealing his mouth over him.


	36. “Can I touch you?” ThVi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Includes Thomas
> 
> “Can I touch you?” ThVi

Virgil let out a slow breath as he straddled Thomas’ bare thighs, hands resting on Thomas’ sides. Leaning over him, Virgil gave him a slow kiss, groaning as he couch feel Thomas’ cock twitching against his stomach. Deepening the kiss, Virgil ran his hands up, thumbs brushing Thomas’ nipples, feeling him arch into him.

“Good?” Virgil asked, kissing his bottom lip.

“So good, more, please.”

Kissing him once more, Virgil leaned back up, letting his hands trail down his stomach.

“Can I touch you?” He asked, thumbs moving closer to Thomas’ cock, but not touching.

“Yes, please touch me.”

“As you wish.” Virgil smirked, wrapping his hand around his cock, the joke ready to fall from Thomas’ lips turning into a moan.


	37. “Oh, you’re in trouble now.” Remceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit (His name is Dimitri).
> 
> “Oh, you’re in trouble now.” Remceit

Remy groaned as Dimitri pressed him against the wall, lips pressed together, hands grasping the sleep personified’s hips. Another whine left his lips as Dimtri ground their hips together, feeling the rough slide of their cocks through the layers of clothing.

“Bedroom?” Dimtiri said, barely pausing the press of their lips together.

Nodding his head, Remy moaned as Dimtri pulled back, making their way into the room before he was being pushed onto the bed. His face pressed into the sheets as Dimtri climbed onto his thighs, shoving his hands up under his shirt. As his fingers slid up Remy’s sides, his hips jerked, hard, a choked noise coming from his lips.

“You ok?” Dimitri asked, his fingers stilling.

“Ticklish.” Remy mumbled, gasping as Dimitri’s fingers digging softly into his sides again, making him squirm and press up into him.

“Oh, you’re in trouble now.”


	38. “You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t cha?” Remceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit (His name’s Dimitri), Hemipenis
> 
>  
> 
> “You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t cha?” Remceit

A slow groan left Dimitri’s lips as Remy slid to his knees, undoing his pants slowly, before pulling them down. Dimitri’s cocks strained against his underwear, as Remy pressed kisses to them before pulling this boxers down, then pressing Dimitri to sit down on the bed. Sliding forward, Remy wasted no time in taking on into his mouth, grasping the other, moving the same pace his mouth was.

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you, don’t cha?” Dimitri moaned, as Remy took the cock in his mouth to the base.

Humming around him, Remy pulled back enough to suck on the head, before moving to the other one. Dimitri leaned back on his hands, trying to keep his hips still as Remy sucked and stroked him.

“Gonna suck you till you come, them I’m fucking you, at least if you let me.” Remy purred, sliding his tongue over the heads.

“Such a mouth.” Dimitri groaned, nodding his head at Remy’s question.


	39. “Let’s play a game.” Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s play a game.” Analogical

“Let’s play a game.” Virgil gasped against Logan’s lips, fingers tangled in the others hair.

“Yea? What kind of game?” Logan asked, pressing himself more against Virgil, pressing him down into the mattress, wrapping Virgil’s legs around his waist.

“First one to make a noise, loses. Safe words not included in that.”

“Ok, I’ll bite, what’s the prize.” Logan asked, rolling his hips into Virgil’s, just to watch him squirm.

“Winner gets to act out kink of their choice, full on, no holding back, in charge all the way.” Virgil smirked, watching Logan shiver.

“Oh, you’re on, my beloved.” Logan growled, kissing him again.

“Game on.”


	40. let us take care of you. Analogicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let us take care of you. Analogicality

Virgil groaned softly against Logan’s lips, one hand wrapped up in his hair, the other on his shoulder. To his left, the bed dipped, another body pressing against his side, hand trailing over his bare stomach.

“Starting without me, huh?” Patton asked, leaning in for his own kiss from Virgil, before giving one to Logan.

“Couldn’t help myself, he’s too pretty.” Logan smiled, making Virgil grumble and squirm on the bed.

“That he is. Now be good and let us take care of you, yea?” Patton asked, his hand resting on Virgil’s lower stomach.

“Y-yea.” Virgil nodded, letting out a whine as Patton’s hand slid into his boxers, wrapping around his cock.


	41. "I’m yours master.” Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m yours master.” Prinxiety

Virgil could tell that Roman was having a bad day, he wasn’t sure of the exact issues, but he knew it was weighing on him. Especially when he hadn’t eaten much of his dinner, and headed upstairs saying he was going to lay down, no kiss to Virgil.

Finishing up his outfit, fitting the collar around his neck, Virgil peeked into the living room, and heading to Roman’s room when he was sure it was clear. Knocking lightly on the door, he got the come in, before slipping in and hearing Roman gasp. Moving over to the bed where Roman was sitting up, Virgil climbed next to him, sitting on his knees and letting his skirt flare around him.

“Virgil.” Roman breathed, as Virgil took his hands.

“I’m yours to use, however you want or need me. Sexual, none, doesn’t matter, I’m yours master.”

Roman licked his lips, giving Virgil’s hands a squeeze and pulling him to straddle his legs.

“Can I hold you for a minute, then I want you to ride me. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?” Roman asked, smiling as Virgil leaned in and hugged him.

“Anything you want, master.”


	42. “Hey, you don’t have to hide from me.” Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit (His name is Dimitri)
> 
> “Hey, you don’t have to hide from me.” Anxceit

Dimitri whimpered softly as Virgil pressed kisses to his shoulders and down his spine, hands wrapped around his hips. Making a line back up his back, Virgil laid on top of him, pressing a kiss behind his ear.

“Hey, you don’t have to hide from me.” He whispered, making Dimitri shiver and turn his head to look at him.

“Yea?” He asked, gasping as Virgil pressed a kiss to his scaly cheek, making him shiver.

“Not at all, my pretty snake. Now why don’t you roll over and I’ll make you feel good?”

Dimitri nodded, rolling over when Virgil pulled himself up enough, laying back against him, rolling their hips together, making them both moan.

“There you are.” Virgil purred, pressing their lips together, rolling his hips again.


	43. “There’s my good boy.” Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s my good boy.” Analogical

Virgil let out a harsh breath as Logan shoved him on the bed, pulling his pants down before helping him up on his knees. Pulling him closer to the edge of the bed, Logan stood between his feet, still donning his black boots. One hand groping his cheek, the other teasing the plug out of him, before pushing his own pants down.

“Ready for this cock?” Logan asked, the slick sound of him lubbing his cock up, making Virgil shiver.

“Never.” He husked out, moaning as Logan started pressing into him.

“Wanna rethink that statement?”

“Nope, fuck You.” Virgil moaned, fingers grasping at the sheets as Logan started moving.

A long moan left Virgil’s mouth as Logan got into a rhythm, fingers squeezing his hips as he moved faster.

“Fuck, your ass is amazing.” Logan moaned, pulling Virgil to help rock into his thrusts.

“Lo!” Virgil moaned.

“Come on, admit you like it.”

“Yes, fuck, I love it. Ok? Please?”

“There’s my good boy.”


	44. “Why don’t you lemma show you how it’s done?” Remile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Emile is trans. 
> 
> “Why don’t you lemma show you how it’s done?” Remile

“Oh, Kitten,” Remy breathed, pulling Emile slowly off his cock, wiping his tears with the other hand. “You’ve never done this before?”

“N-no.” Emile sighed, climbing to sit on the couch next to Remy when he patted the seat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought I could do it, wanted to make you feel good.”

“Why don’t you lemma show you how it’s done?” Remy smiled, pressing a kiss to Emile’s lips before he slid to his knees.

“But…” Emile started, hissing slightly as Remy leaned in, rubbing his chin against Emile through his boxers.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” Remy asked, smirking at Emile’s fast nod. “Then sit back and enjoy.”


	45. “You have to stay quiet, ok?” Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to stay quiet, ok?” Logince

“You have to stay quiet, ok?” Logan breathed against Roman’s lips, kissing him deeply before sinking to his knees.

Roman swallowed hard as he looked over at the sleeping dragon, its body rising and falling with it’s breaths, the two of them barely into a side cavern. But that was the thrill, the heart racing effects of not being able to make noise, while something so dangerous could wake up. Sure, logically he knew that they could snap themselves home the second it woke, if it woke, but that was hard to remember when your cock was disappearing down your boyfriends throat.

“Fuck.” Roman hissed, fingers tensing in Logan’s hair as the other sucked his head.

Logan raised his hand, wagging his finger at Roman, making a hot flush color Roman’s cheeks, his cock throbbing against Logan’s tongue.


	46. “I’ve thought about it before, y’know… Being with you.” Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Roman is trans.
> 
> “I’ve thought about it before, y’know… Being with you.” Prinxiety

Roman sighed softly, as he snuggled more against Virgil’s bare chest, letting his hand slide over his side.

“What’s on your mind, my prince?” Virgil asked, pressing a kiss to Roman’s hair.

“I’ve thought about it before, y’know… Being with you.”

“Yea?”

“Mhm, lonely nights and all that, getting a crush on you which turned to longing for you against me,” Roman said, leaning up and pressing their lips together, humming as Virgil wrapped his fingers in his hair. “And then I told you, I wanted you and it was a miracle, you wanted me back.”

“A big, strong, handsome man to call my own, I would have been stupid to say no.” Virgil smiled, kissing Roman again.

Their lips never leaving each others, Roman shifted himself over Virgil, rubbing himself over Virgil’s hardening cock. A soft whine left Roman as Virgil slipped inside his wetness, pressing deep inside him.

“Fuck, so good.” Roman shivered, as Virgil grabbed his hips, rocking up into him.


	47. “I know the truth, Thomas.  Why deny it?” ThVi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know the truth, Thomas. Why deny it?” ThVi

Note: Involves Thomas.

“Virgil! What are you doing here?” Thomas yelped, pulling the blanket over his lap as he sat up, cheeks flushed.

“Really? Can’t think of a single reason?” Virgil asked, stepping closer and kneeling on the bed, watching the other swallow hard.

“Virge.”

“I know the truth, Thomas. Why deny it?”

“I…. I.” Thomas stuttered, before licking his lips and nodding, holding out his hand.

Climbing up on the bed, Virgil moved up, pressing Thomas back to lay down, fitting himself against him. Straddling his hips, Virgil rolled his own hips, capturing Thomas’ moan with a kiss.

“Just say the word, and I’ll take good care of you.”

“Please.” Thomas whimpered softly.

“Good boy.”


	48. “I’m on the phone.” Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m on the phone.” Analogical

A small whimper left Logan’s throat as gave a small knock on the door frame, looking in at Virgil with his phone pressed to the side of his head.

“I’m on the phone.” He called, not turning, until he heard a thump.

Turning around, Virgil cocked an eyebrow at Logan kneeling, before he crooked a finger at Logan, patting his knee. Logan crawled forward, resting his chin on Virgil’s knee, a soft noise coming out as Virgil ran his thumb over his lip.

“Keep your voice down, and take off your clothes, and get on my lap.” Virgil told him, pulling the phone away, before pulling it back and answering the person on the other end.

Logan stood on shaky legs, taking his shirt off before his fingers hesitated on his belt.

“You heard me, take it off.” Virgil’s voice was dangerous as he hit mute, hand cupping over Logan’s cock, smirking at it throbbed in his grasp. “And i mean now, or you’re not getting off for a week, my needy slut.”

Logan bit his lip as he did as he was told, before clutching the chair arms as Virgil hit unmute, the other hand wrapping around Logan’s cock. A shiver ran down his spine as Virgil nearly looked bored, which only made Logan harder, biting his lip to keep quiet. He loved this, getting touched when Virgil was busy, knowing he would be punished if the person heard him, the though of pain made Logan’s hips jerk, his cock leaking more.


	49. “H-How long have y-you been standing there?” Sleepxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “H-How long have y-you been standing there?” Sleepxiety

Virgil’s mouth hung open, harsh breaths coming out as his hips jerked, his cock leaking as he stroked himself. He knew that doing this in the living room was a risk, but he knew the others were asleep and would stay that way. He’d only been able to bring himself to do this a handful of times, but the rush was amazing.

“Fuck.” He hissed through his teeth, as he gave a small twist under the head.

“Well, isn’t this a pretty sight.” Remy’s voice made Virgil yelp, pulling his hoodie down over his cock.

“H-How long have y-you been standing there?” Virgil swallowed, squirming slightly as Remy set his tea down, stepping closer.

“Long enough, though plenty enough to want.” Remy smirked, watching a blurt of pre-come darken the material of Virgil’s hoodie.

“What?” Virgil gasped, as Remy slid to his knees, pressing himself against the chair, spreading Virgil’s legs more.

“You heard me, I want to feel your cock, are you going to let me?” Remy asked, giving a small tug on the edge of the hoodie.

Virgil swallowed again, before nodding his head shakily, letting Remy pull the edge up, his cock springing out. Leaning in, Remy licked a stripe up the bottom, before sucking on the tip.

“Gonna suck you off, then we can go upstairs and you can spread me out all pretty on your bed, use those fingers to get me ready for you to plow me into oblivion. Yea?”

“Yea, fuck, please.”

“Good boy.” Remy praised, taking the head in his mouth again, making Virgil’s hips jump, biting his lip hard.


	50. “Is there a reason you’re naked, and in my bed?” Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there a reason you’re naked, and in my bed?” Analogical

Logan blinked as he came into his room, eyes looking over Virgil as he closed and locked the door behind him.

“Is there a reason you’re naked, and in my bed?” Logan asked, coming near, resting on his hips.

“Sir, please. I have a problem.” Virgil stuck out his bottom lip lightly.

“Oh, I see. You have a problem, yet it’s my job to help you fix it.” Logan tsked, running his hand over Virgil’s stomach, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch.

“You told me I’m not allowed to without your permission, or you doing it yourself, sir.”

“So you came to ask, but thought you would tempt me, huh, my beloved?” Logan asked, letting his hand run close to Virgil’s cock, but not touching it.

“Yes, sir.” Virgil nodded, biting his lip.

“Good boy, telling me the truth, now get on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”


	51. “Don’t you know how to knock!”  Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you know how to knock!” Analogical

“Don’t you know how to knock!” Logan yelped, covering himself as Virgil came into the room, making him swallow hard.

“Oh? Do I need to knock?” Virgil smirked, moving closer to the bed, eyes tracing Logan’s sweaty chest, up to the hallow of his throat.

“I… N-no?” Logan stuttered, licking his lips as Virgil knelt on the bed.

“No? Are you sure? I mean you were very adamant that I didn’t knock.” 

“V-virge.”

“Virge? Who’s that?” Virgil threaded his fingers through his hair.

“Sir, please, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you’re not sorry,” Virgil’s fingers tighten in Logan’s hair, pulling him close, brushing their lips together. “But you will be, my pet.”

“Yes, sir.”


	52. “H-how long have y-you been standing there?” Remile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Emile is trans.
> 
> “H-how long have y-you been standing there?” Remile

Emile moaned softly, his fingers running between his own legs, circling around his cock, before pressing into his hole, before doing it again. Turning his head to the side, he pulled the pillow up to his face, breathing in the scent of Remy, making his legs slide open more as he pressed two inside of himself.

“Well, hello there,” A voice broke through his hazy mind, making his attention snap to the door, where a very fuzzy Remy was standing. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“H-how long have y-you been standing there?” Emile swallowed, pulling his fingers out of himself, pressing his legs together.

“Oh, not too long, but my question still stands, babe.” Remy smirked, coming closer and kneeling on the bed.

“You know why.” Emile mumbled, letting his legs fall open again as Remy climbed over him, resting his hands on either side of his waist.

“I want to hear you say it.” Remy’s voice was gravely as his hands slid to his hips.

“I want you, want to feel you in me.”

“There’s my good boy.”


	53. “Can I touch you more?” Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I touch you more?” Prinxiety

Virgil swallowed a whine as he rocked slowly on Roman’s lap, their cock grinding through their pants. His fingers clenched harder into Roman’s hair, pulling their lips back together, kissing him deeply. The feeling of Roman so close and just how much he wanted him set a fire in his veins, wanting and needing more, but the stab of anxiety that brought sent chills through him.

“What can I do, how can I touch you?” Roman asked, hands staying fast where Virgil told him he could touch.

“I… I don’t, want so much.” Virgil babbled, his head falling back as he rolled his hips again.

“Can I touch you more?”

“Y-yes?” Virgil breathed, biting his lip.

“Hey, do you trust me?” Roman asked, getting Virgil to meet his eyes.

“Yes.” Virgil said, letting out the breath he was holding.

“Then let me make you feel good, ok?”

“Yea, ok.”


	54. because you always use all the hot water. Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit ( his name is Dimitri)
> 
> because you always use all the hot water. Roceit

Later on, Dimitri would deny the yelp that came out of his mouth when Roman pulled the curtain back suddenly.

“Can I help you?” Dimitri asked, as Roman stepped in, making him shift further under the water.

“You can help by letting me shower with you.” Roman said, moving closer and getting his hair wet.

“Or you could just wait until I’m done?”

“Nope, because you always use all the hot water. Come on, Dee. Get in the spirit.” Roman smiled, wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling Dimitri to his front.

“Ro.” He gasped softly, as Roman’s hands slid to his cheeks, pressing them even tighter together, his cock twitching to life against Roman’s.

“Yea?” He smirked, as the other wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Just kiss me.” Dimitri grumbled, slotting their lips together, ignoring the smirk he could feel on Roman’s.


	55. “Keep your voice down." Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep your voice down." Analogical

“Keep your voice down, I’m on the phone.” Logan snapped, turning around his his chair, his face falling as he looked at Virgil.

“Sorry.” Virgil mumbled, turning to leave, sniffling slightly.

“Wait,” Logan said, putting his phone on mute and speaker to listen to what the other person was saying. “Come here, baby.”

Virgil shuffled over, sitting on Logan’s lap, resting his back against Logan’s chest, legs on the outside of his.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, I’ll be done soon, I promise. Do you think you can be quiet for me?” Logan asked, running his hand over Virgil’s cock, that was slowly coming back to life like it was when he came into the room.

“Yes, sir.” Virgil nodded, a small smile on his lips as Logan kissed him, before sliding his hand into his sweats.

Virgil’s mouth fell open, though no sound came out as Logan wrapped his hand around his cock, the other setting the phone back to normal.


	56. you use all the hot water. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you use all the hot water. Logince

“Roman, I already told you, I’m showering first. And no, we aren’t showering together.” Logan sighed, glaring at the other.

“But why?” Roman pouted slightly.

“Because when alone, you use all the hot water, and when together we end up using all the hot water and then some because you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“Well…. I mean, yea, but.”

“Roman,” Logan sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Will you stop and let me shower first if I perform fellatio on you first?”

“What?”

Logan rolled his eyes, coming back over to where Roman was sitting on the edge of the bed, sliding to his knees between his legs.

“I believe the more socially used term is a blowjob.”

“O-oh, then, um. Yea.” Roman nodded, as Logan slid his pants out of the way, hand wrapping around his cock, bringing him to full hardness before sealing his mouth over the head.


	57. Sloppy seconds. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloppy seconds. Analogical

Logan whined softly into the mattress as he felt the bed dip, a hand running over his back and down to his ass. Groping his cheek, thumb brushing over his hole, sliding through the come leaking from him.

“Ro, I though you were getting a towel.” Logan’s fingers grasped into the sheets as the thumb dipped in slightly.

“Oh, he was,” Vigil’s voice making him jump, more come leaking against Virgil’s thumb. “But I told him to go take a shower, and that I would take care of you.”

“Virge.” Logan moaned, shivering as Virgil pressed kisses against his shoulders.

“I just didn’t mention that if you let me, I’m going to fuck his come out first before filling this needy ass with more come.”

“Fuck, please?” Logan nodded, spreading his legs as the click of a lube bottle caught his ears moments before two fingers pressed into him.

“Hands and knees, pretty boy, going to fill you up.


	58. ABO. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO. Analogical

Logan loosened his tie, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs, and the sweat now running down his back. His head was a mantra of ‘not now, please not now.’ Not only was he going into heat, he wasn’t home, stuck for at least two more days at this stupid convention. Pulling up his phone he started looking up the closest place to buy ‘heat block’, which he hated using but it was better than the alternative. That some dumb alpha wouldn’t care about the marking scent and just let his hormones take over, and take Logan.

A shiver rolled down his spine as a knock sounded on the motel door, the shift as he got up making him feel how wet he was.

“Who… who is it?” Logan swallowed, a familiar scent filling his nose.

“Let me in, Lo.” Virgil husked.

All but flinging the door open, moments later he was encased in Virgil’s arms, the door closing as Logan was pressed against it. Virgil’s hands pressing to his sides, sliding down to his ass made Logan moan against his lips.

“How..?” Logan asked, moaning as Virgil pressed kisses to the side of his neck.

“Worry wart, remember? I make notes of when it should come, and realized after we hung up that it might start today, so I drove up.” Virgil explained, his hand moving to cup Logan’s cock.

“Fuck, I love you. Please, my alpha, fuck me?” Logan whimpered, as Virgil pulled back, pulling their clothes off roughly.

Leading him to the bed, Virgil covered Logan with his body, cock sliding easily into him. Tangling their fingers, Virgil held Logan’s hands to the mattress, kissing him deeply as his hips started moving,

As Logan came for the first time of many, through his haze he knew that he would never be able to pick fun at Virgil’s overworrying again.


	59. Waking up in the middle of the night for sex. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the middle of the night for sex. Moxiety

Virgil let out a small breath as sleep slowly started fading away, the soft press of lips on his neck. Stretching, a soft groan left him as he pressed his hips back, feeling Patton pressed hard against him, cock slotted between his cheeks.

“Hi there.” Patton smiled against his neck, before nipping the skin.

“Pat.” Virgil whined, blinking up at the clock, groaning at how late it was.

“I know, it’s late, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Fuck, just, touch me?” Virgil moaned,as Patton sucked a mark on his skin, hand sliding to his cock.

“Like this, baby?” Patton asked, stroking him the same pace that Patton was grinding against him.

“Y-yea, just like that.”


	60. Sensation play. Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit (His name is Dimitri)
> 
> Sensation play. Anxceit

Dimitri’s mouth fell open as Virgil sat on his thighs, running his fingertips over his chest. His wrists were trapped in cuffs, keeping them spread out above his head.

“Ready?” Virgil asked, leaning in for a small kiss once Dimitri nodded, before sitting up.

Grabbing a feather off the nightstand, Virgil held it up, before lowering it to Dimitri’s skin. Letting the light touch glide over him, Dimtri squirmed at the feeling of it over his scales, then back over his skin. A choked moan left his lips as the feather teased over his nipples.

“Feel good?” Virgil asked, a smirk on his face as he ground lightly down on Dimitri’s cock.

“Y-yes.” Dimitri moaned, his back arching as Virgil trailed the feather over his nipples again.

“Doing so good for me.” Virgil breathed, rocking their hips together again.


	61. After an injury. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an injury. Logince

“You’re so dumb.” Logan grumbled, fluffing Roman’s pillows before helping the other settle back.

“How dare you?” Roman huffed, with no real fight, since he was well aware that Logan was right.

“Do you need anything else?” Logan asked, helping Roman adjust his broken arm, before adding another pillow to the other arm, where his shoulder had been dislocated.

“Nothing that wouldn’t make you want to hit me.” Roman mumbled, getting a glare.

“Ro, as much as I’m mad at you, I wouldn’t hit you. And I’m going to do whatever you need me to do, because I love you, no matter how much I think you’re a moron for getting hurt like you did.”

“Even if that’s getting me off?”

“Wha… Roman.” Logan frowned at him.

“What? I love your touch, and you haven’t since I came back looking like a broken doll. And it’s the first time I feel that it would like more pleasure than pain.”

“You’re not allowed to use my core function against me, damn you.” Logan shook his head.

Leaning over him, Logan pressed a kiss to his lips, hand sliding into Roman’s pajama pants. A soft whimper left Roman as Logan’s hand wrapped softly around him, the kiss turning deeper as he pulled him out of his pants, stroking him in even strokes.

“Lo.” Roman breathed.

“Stay still now, my prince, just let me take care of you.”


	62. Shower sex. Sleepxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex. Sleepxiety

“Just relax, I got you.” Remy purred softly, pressing kisses against the side of Virgil’s neck.

“Rem, fuck.” Virgil moaned, hands pressed against the warm tiles of the shower, the spray hitting his front.

Wrapping his arm tighter around Virgil’s middle, he held him closer, back against Remy’s chest. Lifting his leg up to rest on the edge of the tub, Remy pressed deeper inside of him, rocking his hips.

“My cock feels good inside of you, doesn’t it, babes?” Remy teased, free hand sliding over his thigh, before wrapping around his cock.

“You know it does, fucker.”

“But I love hearing it come from your dirty little mouth.” Remy smirked, his hand moving faster.


	63. Daddy kink and Loud sex. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink and Loud sex. Moxiety

Patton wasn’t often surprised, but he was finding out that when it came to Virgil, that wasn’t going to be the norm anymore. First was that he liked him back, next was that he happened to share the same kinks, even the one Patton was slightly nervous about. But one thing he was more than certain, was that Virgil would be a silent lover, maybe a few whines or whimpers when it came time.

Until he wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

“Doing so good for me, baby. Taking my fingers like a pro.” Patton praised, running his free hand over Virgil’s chest, thumb teasing his nipples.

“Thank you, Daddy. Please, want to feel your cock, please.”

“Ok, sweetheart.” Patton coo’d at him, pressing kisses to his stomach as he slid his fingers free.

Grabbing the lube, he slicked up his cock before spreading Virgil’s legs wider, pressing the head of his cock against him. Sliding slowly in, Patton shivered at the tight pressure, moving slowly until they were flush together. Wrapping his hands around Virgil’s hips, Patton pulled back, before pressing in again.

“Fuck, Daddy, please. I can take it, move, please?” Virgil begged, hands clamping down on the pillow under his head.

Sliding out again, picking up a rhythm, Patton’s mouth fell open as Virgil’s moans started growing. Virgil’s back arched off the bed, a long, loud keen leaving his lips as he did his best to fuck down on Patton’s cock.

“Fuck, baby.” Patton’s words were nearly drowned out by Virgil’s next moan, the noise echoing off the walls.

Somewhere in him, Patton worried that the others would be able to hear Virgil if he kept getting louder. The other part of him couldn’t care less, wanting so bad to hear the rasp Virgil would have later, all thanks to him.


	64. Gentle sex. Elliott/ Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit (his name is Dimitri)
> 
> Gentle sex. Elliott/ Deceit

Elliott let out a soft noise as Dimtri pressed them into the mattress, pressing kisses against their neck.

“Still good?” Dimitri asked, running his fingers up into Elliott’s dark hair.

“Still good, I promise.” They nodded, accepting the kiss Dimtri gave them, before he pulled back.

Slowly stripping himself and Elliott of their clothing, he spread their legs more, grabbing the lube. Working them open slowly, Dimtri ran his free hand over their hip, pressing kisses to their stomach.

“So lucky.” Dimitri hummed, adding a third finger into them.

“Shut up.” Elliott mumbled, arching their back as Dimtri nipped their hip.

“Uh uh, going to tell you how important you are to me, how lucky I am to have you in my life, going to show you how much I love you.”

Elliott bit their lip, spreading their legs further as Dimitri slid his fingers out, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. Moving up further, Dimitri pressed slowly into them, leaning over them, pressing their lips together.

“I love you.” Dimitri smiled, as Elliott grabbed his shoulders.

“If I say it back, will you actually fuck me?” Elliott huffed.

“Nope, one way or another, I’m making love to you. So only say it if you want to.”

“Damn you,” Elliott mumbled, pulling him down into a slow, soft kiss. “I love you too.”


	65. Spanking. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking. Analogical

“Sir, please.” Logan whined, as Virgil shoved him again, pushing him to lean over his desk.

“I gave you warnings, told you what was going to happen, but did you listen to me?” Virgil tsked, hands reaching to undo Logan’s belt and pants.

“N-no, sir.” Logan mumbled, gasping as Virgil pulled his pants and underwear down.

“What was that? You don’t want more do you?”

“No, Sir,” Logan groaned as Virgil’s hand came down on his cheek.

“That’s what I thought, naughty boy.” Virgil tsked again, bringing his hand down two more times, watching Logan squirm.

“I’m sorry, sir. I won’t do it again.” Logan bit back the moan threatening to spill out as Virgil’s hand came down on his thighs, before his fingers teased over his balls for a moment, before coming down on his cheek again.

“I don’t believe you for a second, because you like this too much, don’t think I can’t see how hard you are. Cock leaking against your desk, twitching hard each time my hand comes down. Bet I could make you come just from this, couldn’t I, my pain slut?”

“I- I don’t know, sir.” Logan whined as Virgil’s hand came down again.

“Well let’s do an experiment then.” Logan swallowed hard as he could hear Virgil’s smirk as his hand came down again. Hard.


	66. Hooker. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooker. Analogical

“Hey baby, looking for a good time?” Logan coo’d at the man passing by, who looked at him for a minute before his eyes widened and shook his head, walking away. “Your loss.”

“That’s not how you get customers, you know?”

“And you hanging around isn’t helping either.” Logan rolled his eyes, cocking an eyebrow at Virgil.

“Don’t give me that,” Virgil growled, wrapping his arm around Logan’s waist, pulling him into the alleyway. “I pay you, I give you a good fuck, what’s the problem?”

“You know what the problem is.” Logan groaned, as Virgil rolled their hips together, pressing kisses to his neck.

“Tell me.” Virgil hummed against his skin, licking the sweat off his adam’s apple.

“Going to fall for you, if you don’t stop.”

“All the more reason to keep going,” Virgil smirked, pulling back and kissing him hard. “Now get on your knees for me, want to feel that pretty mouth.”


	67. First time. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time. Prinxiety

“Just relax.” Virgil soothed, running his hands over Roman’s thighs, feeling them twitch under his touch.

“Easy for you to say.” Roman mumbled, before sighing slightly, reaching his hands out for Virgil.

Moving over him, Virgil laid lightly over him, pressing a kiss to his lips, and wrapping his arms under his shoulders.

“I told you I would bottom, Ro.”

“I know, I’m just nervous. I talk a big talk, but doing.”

“And I’ll go slow, you say stop, I stop. You want to switch, I’ll be on my back in seconds.”

“I love you.” Roman smiled, bringing Virgil closer and into a deep kiss before letting him move back between his legs.

“I love you too. Ready for fingers?”

“Yea.” Roman nodded, licking his lips as Virgil grabbed the lube.

Spreading Roman’s legs more, Virgil pressed one slick finger against him, his free hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly.

“Breathe for me.” Virgil commanded softly, sliding his finger slowly into him.


	68. I missed you. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed you. Moxiety

“Virge.” Patton moaned softly, back arching slightly as Virgil pressed deeper into him.

“I missed you, so much.” Virgil breathed, kissing him deeply, tangling their fingers together.

“Missed you too.” Patton gasped against his lips, wrapping his legs around Virgil’s hips.

“Not leaving this bed for the rest of the day, going to show you every single way I love you.”

Patton whined softly, fingers clutching his fingers tighter, pressing their lips back together again, nodding softly.


	69. Desperate kisses. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate kisses. Moxiety

3\. kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s 

Patton huffed softly as he put the dinner in the oven before setting the timer, before heading out into the living room. Rubbing his face, Patton sat down on the couch before stretching out on the cushions. Contemplating upon turning the tv on or if he should read a book, when footsteps started coming down the stairs. Tilting his head up, he smiled as Virgil came to the bottom of the stairs before coming over to him.

Moving to sit up, Patton let out a noise as Virgil pushed him back down, climbing over him. Lying mostly on top of Patton, Virgil pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms under him. Patton’s arms slid around his neck slowly, pulling Virgil closer as he kissed him back, trying to keep up. Virgil’s tongue teasing against the seam of his lips, dipping in to play with Patton’s tongue, making a groan rumble from inside his chest.

Virgil’s leg slid between his own, causing Patton’s to bend up, wrapping around his, his back arching slightly. Pressing his hips up more, Patton could feel Virgil’s excitement against his, a shiver rolling down his spine. A soft noise let Patton as Virgil pressed harder against him, a low rumble leaving Virgil as his fingers dug more into the others clothes.

“Virge.” Patton breathed, as Virgil mouth left his to trail down his jaw, nipping at his neck.

“Just lay back and enjoy, babe.” Virgil pulled back, smirking down at him before connecting their lips again, making Patton moan.


	70. needy Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> needy Prinxiety

3\. kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s 

Roman stumbled down the hall, hand balancing himself as he tried to get his mind clear, but it wasn’t working. He wasn’t really sure what had happened, just that some kind of flower had started growing in his realm and he smelled it. Moments after he had breathed in the scent, he was on his knees, lust rushing through him as he tried to get up.

“Roman?” Virgil’s voice broke through the haze, making Roman’s cock throb, reminding him of his problem.

“V-virge.” Roman breathed, stumbling into him.

“Are you.” Virgil’s words were cut off as Roman surged in, kissing him hard before pulling back.

“I’m sorry, fuck, no.” Roman shook his head, through couldn’t bring himself to let go of the other.

“What’s going on, Ro?”

“Don’t know, just, need.” He breathed, his thumb catching Virgil’s bottom lip.

Virgil’s brow was still furrowed but nodded, grabbing Roman’s hand before leaning in to kiss him. Roman moaned brokenly as he pressed Virgil against the wall, kissing him hard wrapping his arms around his waist. Virgil gasped as Roman ground against him, pulling Virgil’s leg up his hip, pressing tight to him.

Everything else fell away besides Virgil’s kisses and the pleasure building as his cock leaked in his underwear. A deep moan left Virgil’s lips as his hips jerked hard into Roman’s a wet spot growing on the dark fabric. Moments later Roman was following him over the edge before he pulled back, panting hard as he rested their foreheads together. 

“You good?” Virgil asked, running his fingers through Roman’s hair.

“Y-yea, I’m feeling better.” Roman nodded, his face turning red.

“You wanna tell me what happened?”

“Can we shower first, then I will?”

Virgil nodded, giving Roman a soft kiss before they made their way to the bathroom to clean up.


	71. ❝ I want you to mark me. I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me. ❞  Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ I want you to mark me. I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me. ❞ Analogical

“Are you alright, my beloved?” Logan asked, putting his book down after Virgil had thrown his phone into the couch.

“No.” He grumbled, making his way over to Logan, curling up against his side.

“What’s the matter?” Logan asked, wrapping his arms around Virgil.

“Another one of my friends got their claiming mark today.” He mumbled.

“Oh.” Logan frowned, letting his hands rub up and down Virgil’s back.

He knew that Virgil had grown up wanting to be claimed and loved, not that he wasn’t loved completely. But then Virgil went and fell in love with him, and Omega himself. Never once did Logan feel that Virgil didn’t love him completely, but he still knew that he hated hearing about other Omega’s being owned.

Logan was pulled from his thoughts as Virgil leaned up, pressing a line of kisses up to his lips. Humming softly as Virgil pulled back before leaning in again,kissing him deeply for a few moments.

“I want you to mark me.” Virgil said, making Logan blink owlishly at him.

“What?”

“I want you to mark me, I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me.”

“You know an Omega mark isn’t.”

“As strong as an Alpha mark, I know,” Virgil finished for him. “But I love you so much and I want to be yours forever. I could have ignored my crush of you, could have gone for the Alpha’s that wanted me, but I didn’t. I saw a life with you and I craved it.”

“If you’re totally sure, I would be honored to mark you as mine.” Logan told him, holding his cheek in his hand.

“I do, please mark me.”

Logan nodded moving them on the couch so he was laying over Virgil, kissing him softly as his hands moved Virgil’s shirt out of the way. Kissing down to his neck, he pressed gentle kisses against his neck as Virgil whined softly. Shifting his hips, Logan pressed them together, groaning as he felt Virgil’s cock against his.

“Are you ready, my beloved?” Logan asked, nuzzling against his skin.

“Yes, please.” Virgil breathed, hips moving in soft circles into Logan’s.

Sealing his mouth over the skin, Logan pressed his teeth in, marking Virgil with his Omega mark. Virgil’s hips jumped into his as Logan’s tongue lapped up the small dropplets of blood.

“Logan, say it, please?” Virgil begged.

“Say what,” Logan smirked, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s lips, tongue dipping in, making Virgil whine at the taste of himself. “My mate?”

“Fuck, Logan.”

“Uh uh, say it right.” Logan purred, grinding harder, feeling Virgil tremble under him.

“My mate!” Virgil shouted, coming in his underwear, pulling Logan close as he followed him over the edge.

Panting softly, the two traded soft kisses as Virgil looked up at him with a sort of reverence.

“I love you, my mate.” Virgil breathed, hands holding him close.

“I love you too, my mate. My forever.”


	72. Hand control. Logan/Thomas/Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here comes smut. Logan and Roman can control Thomas's hands, yeah? So, they could tease him, yeah? Make him touch himself, yeah? Make it last forever? Make him beg? Yeah?" - Prompt from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: This story involves Thomas.

Thomas let out a sigh as he flopped into bed, towel wrapped around his waist, staring up at the ceiling. Letting out a small yawn, he went to reach for his phone only to find he couldn’t move his hands.

“What?” He said aloud, his heart taking off as he tried again, only to be met with the same result.

“Sorry for the alarm.” Logan’s voice made him jump, looking over to where the other was now standing next to his bed.

“But we were in the mood for some fun.” Roman’s voice drew his attention to the other side of the bed.

“F-fun?” He questioned, gasping as his own left hand slid down his stomach, his right hand following moments later.

“Yes, a physical, carnal kind of fun.” Logan explained, the right hand grabbing the edge of the towel and pulling it out of the way.

Thomas let out a small whine, his cock twitching against his stomach as he looked between two sets of hungry eyes.

“Please?” He swallowed, moaning louder as his left hand slid over his cock, the right moving down to cup his balls.

“Then lay back, relax, and enjoy, Dear Thomas.” Roman smirked, making the left hand start moving teasingly slow.


	73. “I’m going to make you scream and shout tonight!”with analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to make you scream and shout tonight!”with analogical.

tonight!”with analogical. Thanks Kris ~💙

 

Logan felt the goosebumps covering his skin as he felt Virgil moving in behind him, hands running over his arms. A soft kiss pressed to the back of his neck before another is placed again, Virgil’s arms wrapping around his waist.

“Virgil.” Logan whined softly, shivering as Virgil’s hands slid up under his shirt.

“Yes, my little snack.” Virgil teased, letting his fangs dragging over Logan’s skin, feeling his heart beat harder under his hand.

“D-don’t tease.”

“Oh, I haven’t even begun to tease.”

Logan swallowed hard as on of Virgil’s hands teased slowly over his nipples, the other pulling his Pant’s open. Sliding his hand in, Virgil slid his hand over Logan’s cock, that was pressing hard against his underwear. Grinding softly against his ass, Virgil nipped at his neck, feeling Logan’s cock leak more against his wrist.

“Just say the word, baby.”

“Please, need you.”

“I’m going to make you scream my name.” Virgil growled, giving his cock a solid stroke.


	74. “Tonight we’re going to do what I want to do. But don’t worry, it’s going to be a lot of fun!” moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tonight we’re going to do what I want to do. But don’t worry, it’s going to be a lot of fun!” moxiety

Virgil swallowed hard as he looked at the things in Patton’s hands, looking up at the coy smile on his face.

“Pat?”

“Uh uh, that’s not quite right, now is it?” Patton asked, tilting his head, giving Virgil a chance to opt out.

“Sorry, Sir.”

“It’s alright my sweet love,” Patton said, pulling out the blindfold from the mess of things, handing it to Virgil. “Are you going to be a good little sub for me?”

“Yes, sir.” Virgil nodded, standing and stripping his clothes off, his cock throbbing at the hungry look Patton was giving him. “Do I get to know what is planned?”

“Nope. Tonight if fully about what I want to do. But don’t worry at all my love, it’s going to be a lot of fun. And you say the word and it all stops, like always.”

“Yes, sir.” Virgil gasped as Patton’s hand curled around his cock, stroking it slowly.

“On the bed for me, spread out.”


	75. “I feel so horny and helpless when you dominate me.” analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I feel so horny and helpless when you dominate me.” analogical

Virgil jolted in his seat as Logan dropped a pair of handcuffs on his lap before kneeling at his feet.

“Lo?” Virgil asked, picking up the metal restraints.

“I need you, please?” Logan asked, fingers grasping at Virgil’s pants.

“What do you need, pretty boy?”

“Need your cock, want you to fuck me.”

“I’m pretty sure I can do that without these.” Virgil smirked, holding up the cuffs, making Logan whine.

“Master, please.”

“Tell me what you really want.”

“Want, need, you to dominate me. Cuff me to the bed, make me feel good like only you can. I feel so horny and helpless when you do, and I love it, please?”

Virgil groaned softly, sliding forward and wrapping his fingers in Logan’s hair, pulling him up to him. Giving the soft strands a tug, Virgil kissed him hard, letting his other arm slid around Logan’s waist. Logan kissed him back with a deep moan, hands grasping against Virgil’s hoodie as the other stood them up.

Sinking them out of the living room, Virgil pulled away once they were in Logan’s room. Snapping his fingers, a darkness spread over them, leaving them both naked when it dissipated.

“On the bed.” Virgil said, stroking his cock slowly as Logan scrambled to comply.

Grabbing Logan’s wrists, Virgil cuffed them to headboard before settling between Logan’s legs. Letting his hands slide over Logan’s hips, Virgil leaned in, pressing kisses to his stomach, feeling Logan’s cock brush against his chest.

“Going to make you scream.” Virgil promised, pressing another kiss to his skin before reaching for the lube.

“Yes, please, Master. Anything you want.”


	76. Sex marathon w/ analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex marathon w/ analogical

Virgil whined softly as Logan pulled off his cock, licking his lips after swallowing what Virgil had given him. Climbing up the others body, Logan laid against him, kissing him solidly as he ran his hand over Virgil’s chest.

“Touch me,” Logan begged softly, pressing kisses to his jaw line. “Please?”

“Needy thing.” Virgil breathed, shifting to his side and pulling Logan’s leg over his hip before grabbing the lube.

“Can’t help what you do to me.”

Leaning into him, Logan kissed him deeply as Virgil coated his own fingers, before sliding them between Logan’s cheeks. Two fingers easily slid into him, still stretched from their round one earlier that night. Virgil wrapped his free arm around Logan’s shoulders, kissing him back with just as much passion as he was getting. As Virgil added a third finger, Logan’s hips started grinding into Virgil’s, waking his cock up once more.

“Virge, please, fuck me.”

“How does my needy boy want it?” Virgil purred, pressing kisses to Logan’s neck, sucking a mark on the skin, as Logan squirmed.

“Hands and knees.”

Kissing him once more, Virgil pulled back, watching Logan scramble into position, ass in the air. Taking his place behind him, Virgil teased the head of his cock over his hole as he grabbed the lube. Logan was begging softly, hips rocking back to take the head into himself while Virgil slicked himself up.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

“V, please.”

“I’ll give you what you want, don’t you worry, pretty boy. But I want you to watch you take me into you first, ok?”

Logan nodded his head, hips still working himself back on Virgil’s cock, soft whimpers falling from his lips. A deep moan left him as he pressed back fully, ass flush against Virgil’s hips, the others hands holding his sides.

“Good boy.” Virgil praised, before holding Logan more solidly, before starting to move.


	77. Shower sex. Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit (his name is Dimitri)

Dimitri sighed softly, the happy sound gaining Virgil’s attention from where it currently was, washing Dee’s scales. Pressing a kiss to his jaw line, Virgil wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back against his chest.

“Doing ok there, my love?” Virgil asked, pressing kisses to the side of his neck.

“Feels good.” Dimitri hummed, tilting his head to give Virgil more room.

“Oh yea, what kind of good?”

Dimitri whined softly, wrapping his hands around Virgil’s wrist, bringing his hand to his erection.

“Mm, that kind of good, huh?”

“Please, V?” He gasped, as Virgil wrapped his fingers around him, slowly stroking him.

“What else do you want, my love?”

“Want you in me again, please?”

Virgil groaned softly, but nodded against his shoulder, pulling back enough to press the head of his cock against his hole. Running his head over him, Virgil groaned as the slide grew slicker, before he was pressing in.

“Only you wouldn’t ask for round two while still in bed.” Virgil teased, as he pulled them tight together.

“Totally feels like you’re complaining.” Dimitri moaned as Virgil moved him against the wall, pressing him against the warm tiles.

“Not in the least.”


	78. Cute and desperate. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logince with "You're so desperate. It's cute." With dom!Roman teasing sub!Logan? Especially if Logan's gagged and he can't respond with actual words?

“Spread them, just a little bit more for me.” Roman purred softly, running his oil slicked hands up Logan’s thighs.

Behind the scrap of fabric in his mouth, Logan let out a low whimper, spreading his legs wider for the royal. Against his stomach, his cock leaked out another bead of precome as Roman kissed up his stomach.

“You’re so desperate for me, it’s so cute.”

A groan fell from Logan as Roman’s hands moved to the creases of his thighs, massaging the slick skin. Moving in small circles closer to his cock, Roman sealed his mouth over Logan’s nipple, making him arch off the bed. Another loud moan vibrated around the gag as Roman’s hands finally slid around Logan’s cock.

“That’s it, pretty boy, squirm for me.”


	79. “you love bouncing on my cock, don’t you?"  Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you love bouncing on my cock, don’t you?" Moxiety

Leaning back into the plethora of pillows on the bed, Patton bit his lip as he watched Virgil move. Sliding his hands up Virgil’s waist, Patton held onto him as he worked his hips faster, taking more and more of his cock.

“You love bouncing on my cock, don’t you?” Patton gasped, as Virgil ground against him before resuming the movements.

“You know I do,” Virgil groaned out, wrapping his hand around Patton’s wrist, pulling his hand to his cock. “Please?”

“Anything for you.” Patton’s hand wrapped around him, starting to stroke him in time with his movements, making Virgil whine. “That’s it, baby. So good for me.”


	80. "You love bouncing on my cock don't you?" With Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You love bouncing on my cock don't you?" With Logince

Roman let out a deep moan as he leaned further back against the soft cushion of his throne. On his lap Logan slide himself up and back down again, hands grasped hard around the edge of the throne, above Roman’s head.

“Yea, just like that, my pretty little servant. You like bouncing on my cock, don’t you? Right out in the open where anyone could walk in and see you.”

“M-my king, please?” Logan begged softly, his cock bobbing against the front of Roman’s uniform.

“Just a little longer, my sweet. Keep being good for me and you’ll get your reward, I promise.”

“T-thank you, thank you.”


	81. Tell me who you belong to. Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you belong to. Roceit

“That’s it, tell me who you belong to.” Roman panted, pressing his hand into Dimitri’s shoulder, pushing his chest more into the bed.

“You.”

“Say it again.”

“You!” Dimitri shouted, fingers grasping hard into the sheets, hips working back into Roman’s. “I belong to you, only you.”

“You’re being so good for me. Why don’t you be the best and come just like this, yea?”

“I’ll try. Fuck me harder, please?”

“Anything, my sweet, anything.”


	82. Multiple orgasms or none. Pick your poison. RomanXRemyXVirgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple orgasms or none. Pick your poison. RomanXRemyXVirgil

“Can I help you?” Virgil asked, though his words didn’t hold any real heat as Remy pulled him back against his body.

“Nope, I’m going to help myself, unless you tell us no, and mean it.”

Virgil opened his mouth to tell him off, until Roman moved to stand in front of him, hooking his fingers in Virgil’s belt loops.

“Come on, Virge. Let us play with you for a while, I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Roman smiled, leaning in to press their lips together when Virgil gave a shaky nod.

“We’ll even let you choose your poison. You can have multiple orgasms tonight, or just let us tease and tease and you don’t come until later. What do you say?” Remy purred in his ear as Virgil squirmed between them.

“Multiple, please.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
